User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Eleven
BALLOON'S POV {ROLL} Is Taco back now? {MUMBLE} Nickel groans. "She's taking forever. It's always been like this.." I stare at him. "Huh? What did you say?!" He frowns. "Nothing." {HEAVY SIGH} I shrug. "Whatever you say." {CRACK} The Wicked Tortilla is back now. Taco smiles cruelly. "I'm back with some food." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Is it some fruit?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No, you stupid Balloon. It's rocks and..uh.." {SLITHERING} I think I'm imagining things..but is that a purple TENTACLE sticking out of the wooden box?! Nickel looks unamused. "Yeah yeah, we get it. Can we just eat now?!" Taco opens her sack. "Okay Nicky. Here's your dinner." She starts stuffing rocks in his mouth. Wait..that's not good. That's FORCE-FEEDING! How dare she! !!!! I frown. "Taco, that's a bad way to feed him. Why can't you--" She drops the sac. "Why can't YOU shut the hell up Balloon?!" {ZAP} What is that sound?! {CHUCKLE} "It's a taser, which I'll use on you if you don't SHUT UP!" {GULP} "Fine.." I mumble. {PLOP!} She drops her sac, and takes out a gag. "I hope you're full now Nickel. It's YOUR turn Balloon.." Oh no.. Taco opens the wooden box with a crowbar. Uggh, is that..SEAFOOD?! I turn slightly green. "I..don't like seafood." She rolls her eyes. "Does it look like I CARE?! You're eating this whether you like it or not!" I'd rather starve than eat SHRIMP AND OCTOPUS. "Pfft. Like you can force--" {STUFFING} Did she just..put a GAG in my mouth?! "Mmmmph!" {MORE SLITHERING} Eww, I can smell it from here.. Taco crouches down beside me. "Bon appetite!" {SQUISH} This tastes GROSS! As if I thought Taco couldn't get any more evil. I suddenly have tears in my eyes.. What MONSTER would force-feed people SQUID, OCTOPUS, AND SHRIMP?! Only a #### like Taco. I hate her. I hate her so damn much.. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- After a few hours, Taco has run out of seafood. She frowns. "Dammit! Looks like I'm fresh out of seafood. Well Balloon, you got LUCKY this time." "LUCKY"?! More like UNLUCKY. {RUSTLE} "See you boys tomorrow." {ROLL} The boulder rolls into place. I feel terrible. Two hours of being force-fed seafood is the absolute WORST. Not to mention I STILL have the bad taste in my mouth. Nickel tries to inch closer to me. "Are you okay?! We may be enemies..but that was very cruel of Taco." I shake my head. "D-don't worry about me Nickel. I-I'll be fine." He nods. "Okay, good night--" I throw up. "Unn..I'm sick." Nickel stares at me in horror. "Stay back!" I lower my head. "Sorry Nickel. I-I can't help the fact that I'm sick..I'm sorry.." {SIGH} "I-I'm sorry too Balloon. I-I didn't mean to get grossed out. It-It's not your fault..it's Taco's.." Nickel says, frowning. {DEFLATE} N-No..please no.. {GASP} He turns pale. "Balloon! You're deflating again..and it's alot--" I nod. "I know Nickel. But it's okay.." His expression is full of doubt. "I hope so. I don't want you to--" {BLEUUUGH} He rolls his eyes. "--throw up again.." Uggh, why can't I stop vomiting?! I start to cry again. "I just want to go home.." Nickel smiles a tiny bit. "Just hang in there Balloon. We'll get out of here soon.." {SNIFFLE} "I-I hope so.." He closes his eyes. "I'm getting tired now. Goodnight Balloon." "Goodnight Nickel." I stare at the moon, which was showing slightly. "OJ, where are you?!" I miss him so much.. Oh no..my body's starting to weaken. With a breaking mind, a heavy heart, and homesickness..I fall asleep.. Category:Blog posts